This invention relates to a multi-purpose combination tool. It embodies a unique combination of tools that can perform such functions as to meet the needs commonly encountered in the household, namely: drive/pry nails, install/remove two types of screws (flat head, Phillips), tighten/loosen objects (plier), cut wire, impact-hammer without damaging an object (rubber mallet) and, repair tires (a uniquely designed tire-repairing kit). This invention relates also to a nail-prier of a unique design--a smoothly curved back ridge which facilitates the nail-prying function, unlike other combination tools whose head of hammer always hinder the prying action.